


Candy Coated

by rae_aaah



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Sex Toys, Tribadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 23:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19072546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rae_aaah/pseuds/rae_aaah
Summary: Allura is hard where she’s usually soft. There’s the bite of her finely manicured nails and her white teeth to her skin. All Romelle can do is lie there and be at the mercy of her princess.





	Candy Coated

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my dear friend to teach her about tribbing.

Allura is hard where she’s usually soft. There’s the bite of her finely manicured nails and her white teeth to her skin. All Romelle can do is lie there and be at the mercy of her princess. She goes where she’s placed, cries out when she’s told  _ Let me hear you, beautiful, don’t bite your lips you’ll ruin them _ She jerks but immediately stills when there’s a heavy hand pushed to her pelvis, holding her to the bed.

Romelle pulls at moonbright hair, rubbing against a hot mouth. The saliva from Allura’s mouth drips down and pools on the bed, mingles with the wetness coming out of Romelle herself. Allura cups her hands behind Romelle’s knees, lifts her with a strength borne of fierce battle, forces her knees damn well near her shoulders and her spine is bowed into an easy curve.

Allura licks at her, running the point of her tongue from the bottom to the top, separating her folds on the upstroke and her thighs shake around Allura’s cheeks. Blushing lips suckle around her clit and Romelle almost skitters out of her skin when Allura bowls her tongue and fucks her clit with it.

“A-Ah- Allura!” She shouts, her hands sliding over the sheets and grips at Allura’s tense thighs. They’re smooth and warm and Romelle slaps at the skin. “I’m going to-”

And Allura pulls her face away, kisses at her inner thighs. “No, you’re not,” she says harshly and Romelle throbs, her pussy twitching at the lost contact. “Not yet, at least, lover,” and she’s lowering Romelle’s legs, crawling to sit on top of her thighs. She lines them up, clit to clit, and starts to rock back and forth and gods, Allura’s  wet, the soft curls at the apex of her thighs fucking soaked with it. The lips of her  cunt slide against Romelle’s and with each tip forward, their clits press briefly together only to be separated again.

“Like this,” Allura pants. “You’re going to come like this,” and yes yes, Romelle feels it start in her core, right where they’re rubbing. Her gut clenches and she squeezes all her muscles and that makes everything light up inside of her.

“Harder, please, Allura-” Romelle moans, hand coming up and kneading at the stiff peak of Allura’s breast. She pinches at her nipple, twists it and jerks it to the side. Allura throws her head back, the silver fall of her hair brushing against the tops of Romelle’s thighs.

Allura sits down on her heavier, the slide between them growing messier and she’s just rolling her hips in small circles now- rubs their clits together with no break in-between and Romelle bucks her hips once- “That’s it, beautiful, come- come for me,” and Romelle is flying out of her skin, everything hot and bright and she can’t hear anything over the sound of her harsh breathing and the rush of blood in her ears.

She shifts lazily against Allura, slowly coming down, feels the space between them saturated. But Allura is still rubbing against her, keeping her high. Romelle blinks up at her, focusing her vision- reaches under her pillow and pulls out a pretty pink toy they found on earth, both ends bulbous, one side longer than the other. She puts a hand to Allura’s hip and she slows, eyes glittering, and she gives Romelle the space to slip the toy inside of herself, gives her another second to turn it on, and the vibrations start in earnest.

Allura wraps her hand around the longer end extending out of Romelle’s body like a man’s cock and Romelle licks her lips. “Anything for you, Allura.”

She smiles down at her, the Altean markings on her face shifting as her cheeks lift. Allura brushes her hair away from her face. “Everything,” she says, eyes intense and endless, a galaxy so vast, “Give me everything,” she says, spreads the lips of her pussy open and presses the tip against her.

She slides down the smooth shaft in one easy glide and Romelle watches as she shudders, lets it press against her inside- then she’s rocking her hips, grinding her pelvis into Romelle’s, riding her. Romelle holds onto her hips, clenches at the short end inside of her to make it good for Allura, how she made it good for Romelle- and Allura moans, her eyes closing and her head falling back exposing the vulnerable column of her throat. Allura brings herself back down, leans over Romelle, the curtain of her hair blocking out everything and she fucks herself with the dildo, rides Romelle like a wild beast- all the while looking at her.

Romelle reaches up and cradles her face, rubs her thumb against the crest of her cheek. “You are my everything,” and she watches as Allura’s eyes spark. Brighten. She bites her lip, grunts and moans, rubs her hips harder and faster. “Please, Allura, I want it. I want you to come-”

“Yes, yes- Romelle-” and she lifts up one last time, rubbing against the toy inside and she shouts, throws her head back. Romelle watches her skin break out in little raised bumps, how her nipples tighten. She sits up, ignores Allura’s cry of surprise and gathers her princess to her, thrusting her hips to help her come as long as she needs.

Romelle presses her face into Allura’s chest, sucking marks against the bone of her chest, over the heaving swell of her breasts, up her throat and over her lips. Allura meets her in the middle, tongues twining. They pet each other for a long time after, gently rocking. Murmuring to each other, safe and comfortable in each other’s arms.


End file.
